The Day the Moon Fell
by Marronett
Summary: An interpretation of the day the Moon fell. This was taken from Conquest but can be a stand alone fic for anyone curious to see what the tragic events of that day may have looked like.
Title: The Day the Moon Fell

Author's Notes:

This is an ending written for my fanfic Conquest. It follows with their storyline while also hitting the history of N. T.'s end of the Silver Millennium.

I've taken some liberties of course but for those who may want a curious glimpse into how this tragic day could have happened, here you go.

If you like it, feel free also to go and read Conquest but this can be a stand alone fic. 

* * *

The day the Moon Fell

He stepped out of the transport and rushed to an open window. He was haggard, battle worn and knew he had left his men to die on his world… They had forced him on the transport, away from the losing war he had so valiantly been trying to fight and he had fought against them… fought them to stay and fight for what was theirs. What he had spent a lifetime protecting… He sucked in a shattering breath to keep himself standing.

"My King!" A voice yelled at him and he turned to see figures rushing towards him.

"Time to test the strength of our Alliance… where is she?" He asked, his voice going desperate and Artemis nodded grabbing onto his arm to lead him down the hall.

"Endymion!" Her voice echoed and he broke from Artemis in enough time to open his arms and accept her. Her warmth hit him like a tidal wave and comfort instantly washed over him.

"My love, do not leave my side," he commanded and she shook her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she clutched to him.

"My darling, our world…" she began and he gently placed a thumb over her lips, his eyes filled with tears as he looked upon her.

"They killed our people," he struggled out, his frame shaking and she clutched to him. "The Sun inhabitants did not even have a chance to fight," he breathed and Serenity felt her insides turn to fire and lick painfully at her as more tears escaped her eyes. Entire planets and cultures were being eradicated before her eyes…

"King Endymion," Queen Selenity was suddenly beside him and Endymion sucked in a deep breath, his grip on his bride never leaving as he suddenly felt them both being ushered down the hall. "I am afraid it has escaped into the atmosphere. It is moving towards Mercury. We need to give an order."

"We cannot destroy an entire planet… it would affect the gravitational pull and destroy the rest of the planets around it," Endymion breathed shaking his head and the Queen nodded to him sadly as he clutched to her daughter.

"We can perhaps contain it," Queen Selenity mumbled and Serenity glanced up at her mother in surprise.

"You can't contain pure evil… it would eventually break free. Would we doom our children's children with our problem? What if our powers do not carry on?" Serenity voiced the concerns into the air and than they were suddenly before the Monarch of the galaxy.

"King Endymion!" King Jaron of Jupiter breathed relieved. "Are you all right?" He inquired quickly and Endymion shook his head lightly.

"I have no idea how this happened… I can only beg your forgiveness for the darkness that is entering our worlds," Endymion mumbled and felt his beloved's fingers intertwine with his own.

"Where are your Generals sire?" Queen Vinet of Venus asked and Endymion looked at her at a loss.

"I am here because they are not," he whispered and silence fell around the room.

"Our daughters are positioning around the palace…" Queen Martia of Mars whispered, her voice broken as the staggering news her daughter's love was now lost to her hit her.  
"Mercury… has fallen," Queen Amite suddenly breathed her eyes looking up towards them from the viewscreen before her that showed the destruction of her home world.

"How can it be spreading so fast?!" King Fergal hissed, anger hitting him. Earth was gone and Mercury just provided the gateway to the other worlds.

"We don't even know what it is…" Serenity breathed when suddenly alarms began to ring throughout the palace.

"Saturn!" Endymion bellowed and the young girl rushed to his side. "Kill it… kill everything on it," he breathed and he heard Serenity let out a sob beside him. "We can't lose any more… if it gets to Pluto…" he stilled as that thought hit him hard on the chest. The young warrior nodded and left. A sad calm came over the room as realizations were being made… what they were up against was nothing they could have ever imagined. It came without warning, it ate everything it touched and killed mercilessly… In a matter of three hours it had destroyed two entire planets.

"We shall not go down without a fight," Fergal said strongly beside him and gripped his shoulder trying to reassure him this was not the end. "To your portals. Take care of your people… we will try and stop it here," Fergal said and the Queen of Mars let a sob tear through her. "I need you to get off planet," Fergal finished turning to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Do not give us that order," Endymion breathed and Fergal looked lovingly at them, as his wife exited the room.

"I cannot let you die with us, not when I need you to rule this galaxy," he whispered and the room quickly emptied as monarch rushed to save their worlds. Endymion felt his bride tare from his arms and panic hit him.

"Serenity!" he cried rushing after her and Fergal quickly followed.

"Mother!" Serenity screamed rushing after her mother when suddenly an explosion rocked the corridor and she slammed into the wall. His arms were immediately around her and she blinked in surprise, the aftershock still vibrating around them. "She is going to use the crystal…" Serenity coughed and Endymion nodded, holding onto her tightly.

"My love you cannot help her. This is what they have all trained for, we have to let them…" Endymion stilled, his guards entering his mind and a single tear slid down his cheek. Gently she wiped it away and he pulled her away from the rubble.

She rushed towards the transport as it docked. It was the last that had left Earth successfully.

"King Endymion?" her voice yelled over the fading engine when the door opened and she let out a relieved breath. "Darling, they have overtaken Mercury… where is our King? Any report?" Jupiter inquired as the four Generals stepped slowly from the transport. They all walked by her, not even giving her eye contact and she felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"Earth has fallen I'm afraid, under new management," his voice was cold and dark and pierced… just like the sword that went through her abdomen as he held tightly to her shoulder, anchoring her in place. His deep chocolate eyes burned into her own and her jaw dropped in horror at him.

"My love," she whispered and a small trickle of blood escaped the corner of her mouth. She had not even seen him unsheathe his sword… He pulled it out quickly and she cried out at the pain as he released her arm. He turned from her and she watched as her blood dropped from the tip to litter the perfect white floors. "Venus," she choked out when suddenly she was silenced.

"Mercury and Mars will have set up a protective barrier. Destroy it," Kunzite began to order, his blank eyes staring at his companions. "I will await our Queen. Once she arrives I will go after Venus, she will be guarding Queen Selenity."

"What should we do with the King and Queen of Earth sire?" Jedite snarled and Kunzite began to walk down the hall, their forms flanking him.

"Leave them to her but any other monarch you see… slay them."

The sound of four swords being drawn echoed the crystal halls as the darkened forms descended upon the Moon Kingdom.

Mercury stood strong and powerful, her power radiating around her as it tried to shield the palace from more attacks.

"My love!" His voice called from her left and her eyes glanced that way. "How can I help you?" He inquired and her eyes narrowed curiously. Why was he asking her that? Should he not know? She turned away from him, not letting him distract her. Too much was at stake. "Darling…" he breathed suddenly beside her and she blinked surprised when his hand wrapped around her neck and a dagger stabbed suddenly into her heart. She choked, her power flickering than vanishing as her frame buckled. She watched in horror as her protective barrier faded around the palace and she felt despair and failure set into her. How had he gotten so close, so fast?

"Zoy…" she struggled out, her fingers wrapping around his wrist at her neck, the other pushing him away from her.

"Did you see Mercury fall? It was easy for them to take it since I fed them their security codes…" His voice mocked her and she could only stare at him in horror than complete anger. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed out her hand, a four-foot ice pick shooting through his chest and out his back.

"Shall we go down together love?" she snarled the last word and his eyes widened in anger.

"We shall," he snapped and they fell away from each other, their bodies giving out as his dagger remained still in her heart, her ice pick straight through his chest, blood pooling around them.

"Get to the last Portal!" Fergal demanded and Endymion stopped, gripping onto his bride as they looked at him.

"I cannot," Serenity hissed and Fergal moved forward, kissing her head lovingly as he took her into his arms.

"You have been the joy of my life," he whispered and Serenity gripped to him. "I cannot let her do this alone, do not make me choose between you or her," he cried and Serenity couldn't stop the sobs tearing through her.

"Daddy," she wept and he shook his head, gently cupping his son-in-law's arm.

"My son," he whispered and Endymion shook his head grabbing onto him.

"Father," he breathed and Fergal smiled adoringly at them.

"Give me a beautiful granddaughter will you?" he asked and Serenity felt as if she couldn't breath.

"Serenity!" A voice screamed and they turned to see Mars rushing up to them. Another explosion rocked the palace and when they turned back Fergal was gone.

"No!" Serenity screamed and Endymion wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her off of her feet and rushing her towards Mars.

"This way sire!" she motioned down a hall and Endymion rushed them that way. "Jupiter and Mercury are down," she called over her shoulder and he almost lost his step.

"What?" Serenity called and Mars stilled, her back to them and she closed her eyes painfully.

"Mercury… and Jupiter are down," she repeated stoically and Serenity grabbed onto her, yanking her around.

"What?" Serenity screamed at her and Mars sucked in a shattering breath.

"Mercury's barrier has fallen. Venus has rushed to your mother's side, I have to join her. Please let me get you to the portal. Follow me now," she whispered, gripping to her Princess's hands.

"No, please follow me," A voice said suddenly and Endymion yanked his bride behind him and his sword immediately came forward. Fire jumped to Mars' fingertips as they eyed the man before them that stood in their way towards the transport rooms. "Why are you looking at me like that? My darling this way, quickly!" Jedite called holding out his hand and a tear slid down Mars face as her eyes narrowed angrily at the man before her.

"Take the left corridor, do not wait for me," she ordered behind her and Endymion shook his head.

"No, Mars," he tried but she suddenly charged, a smirk coming to Jedite's face as he opened his arms ready for her.

Another explosion rocked around them. The palace was being torn to shreds…

"How can this be happening?" Serenity cried and he grabbed her hand, his eyes seeing a way out through the rubble.

"Seren don't let go," he called and yanked her into his arms. She closed her eyes and they vanished disappearing and than re-appearing once more outside.

"Lovely evening isn't it?"

Endymion stilled, his arms still tightly coiled around his wife. He knew that voice. He slowly turned and encountered dark red hair and a pale face he had hoped to never see again in his life.

"Beryl…" he breathed and Serenity took in the thin woman before them. She oozed darkness… "What have you done?" He asked, shock on his features.

"Amazing what a broken heart can accomplish isn't it?" she sneered to them and Serenity gripped onto Endymion tightly. "I did a bit of remodeling on our world darling and re-instated your fallen guards, I hope you don't mind…" Beryl laughed, her eyes wild and Endymion slowly took a step back, his sword in his hand as his other arm wrapped protectively around Serenity. "Got rid of those freeloaders from the Sun, talk about a drain on our economy," she said with a breath and Serenity moved forward to strike her but Endymion held her strong.

"How dare you… you just killed billions," Serenity roared and Beryl took a step forward.

"So, our little Queen. I'd like to say it is nice to see you again… but we all know that isn't true," she growled and Serenity's bright eyes narrowed, her hand uncurling from her husband's shirt to shoot towards the crazy bitch.

Endymion grabbed her hand shoving it down, pulling her closer to her.

"Not yet," he breathed quietly than his eyes met the crazy emerald before him. They had to find out how she had gotten this power… she did not have it on her own, someone was helping her.

"You did all this, all because I wouldn't marry you?" Endymion asked quietly, trying to hold his anger in check as he stared down the woman who destroyed his world, killed his wife's people and was mercilessly destroying planet by planet.

"Somehow I knew you would make this about you…" Beryl said with a dramatic sigh than her painted dark lips curled upwards. "Why lie, it is all about you. Every since I saw you five years ago… I knew my time would come and when you had me, you wouldn't want anyone else…"

They watched with disgust as she ran a hand suggestively down her side, obviously enjoying having them trapped to listen to her spiel.

"Yet, right when my turn was about to happen you met that heart stealer," Beryl's voice dipped and they felt the evil rip through it. "You stole everything from me… I should have your crown, your world… his heart!" her voice rose in pitch as her face contorted into anger, her long fingers curling into herself and Serenity gulped seeing blood trickle from her palms from the pressure. "And I will have it. She gave me the power to have it…" Beryl said suddenly, her body calming a bit and her fingers relaxed.

"I will never be yours. I've only belonged to her… and will forever," Endymion growled, Serenity leaning into him and Beryl's eyes widened. Anger began to course through her and she screamed, a vein in her forehead bulged and she shot out her hands, black lighting jumping from her razor sharp nails.

Endymion pushed, sending Serenity away from him and they both flew to the ground, the lighting zipping between them. Serenity gasped rushing to stand up when suddenly a hand wrapped around her throat, pulling her from the ground forcefully. She gasped, her eyes widening as she felt the coldness of Beryl's touch flamed by pure hatred.

"It will give me no greater pleasure to snap your neck with my bare hands… but then you wouldn't learn anything," her voice hissed across her face and Serenity closed her eyes, forcing her gaze away not wanting to give the psycho the satisfaction.

"Not as much pleasure as this gives me," Endymion roared and Beryl buckled forward and Serenity hit the ground, pushing the witch's hands away from her. Beryl turned, her back still vibrating with pain from the rubble he had just used to smash into it.

"We can do foreplay later Endymion… right now I'm trying to kill your bride," she snapped, turning to grab onto the Princess again but she was gone. "Come out wherever you are coward!" she spit out. "Don't you want to be around when I claim your husband as my own, brainwash him like I did his Generals? Oh that's right… you won't see our happily ever after because it can't happen until you are dead!" Her voice hit a high pitch that roared and caused their ears to ring.

"For your crimes against the New Alliance I wish I could sentence you to something worse than death… but death will have to do," Serenity growled and Beryl turned, her green eyes widening as she saw power build within the Queen's hand. She snarled and than shot out, her fingers extended as her nails grew to long thing razor claws. She flew forward fast with malice and force.

"Serenity!"

She felt his magic before it hit her and immediately her heart shattered. His warm arms were around her and he was pushed into her forcefully, her frame stumbling back as she attempted to support his weight.

"Endymion!" her voice broke as she tried to cradle him, she attempted to pull away but couldn't, her gaze falling to her chest to see that Beryl's nails had gone through him and straight into her. "Baby…" she whispered and Beryl growled in anger, ripping her nails from them. They fell to their knees and Beryl grabbed him ripping him from her arms.

"Do not touch him!" Beryl screamed and than a surge of energy shot forth sending her flying through the sky and away from the fallen King's body. Her bloody scream of anger and hatred echoing until her frame ripped apart with Serenity's power.

Serenity gasped, warm blood beginning to trickle down her chest. She couldn't hold onto any air but her eyes could only stare at the form before her that was also desperately trying to breath.

"Endy…" she rasped, her frame crawling towards him until she grabbed onto him, lifting his head into her lap. "My love, my everything," she breathed moving to kiss his forehead and he smirked sadly at her.

"This wasn't really in the prophesy… it said I would have you forever," he choked out and she grasped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"It's just a flesh wound… we will be ok," she whispered desperately and he gently cupped her cheek.

"I am sorry I did not protect our people," he rasped and her tears began to splash onto his face and her frame buckled over him. She tried not to put pressure on his chest but he pulled her to him, letting her fall on him as her organs began to fail.

"You are perfect, don't say otherwise," she hissed and he sucked in a half breath, wishing his lungs would pull more in.

"I wish you were still immortal… to lead our worlds," he heaved and tears trickled from her eyes and she gently shushed him.

"How I am happy I am not, a life without you is agony. Love me forever darling?" her voice was growing faint and stuttered a bit at the end.

"Only you," he breathed and she felt her head go light, their blood mingling together and he gently let her head fall on his chest, her perfect gaze never leaving his own. "I love you Ser…" he coughed, blood tickling out his mouth before his head hit the ground and they both stilled.

The power was building and she allowed it. She felt the sadness, the anger, and the desperation as billions in her galaxy fought for their lives.

"Tell me she got away," she whispered quietly and Fergal approached her, tears streaming down his face.

"They are together," he whispered and her eyes closed sadly, tears leaking from them. "My darling, end this," he breathed, his arms wrapping around her and she sucked in a deep breath.

"I will send all of you into the future, let them all find a new home away from this and give them the tools to defeat this evil…" she began and suddenly her head was turned to face him.

"Do not send me my love," he breathed and her heart broke, her frame leaning into his.

"My darling I must!" She protested and he smiled sadly at her, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"I will not be without you," he responded lovingly and he pulled her lips towards him kissing her desperately with all of the passion and adoration he possessed for her. Her power released, drifting into the atmosphere and her arms wrapped tightly around him, her eyes closing as she refused to let go of their kiss. A bright flash occurred in her peripheral but she ignored it… all that mattered was him and his lips and his heart pressed against her own.

She felt them. Each of them as they slowly perished. Her feet rushed her across the grounds and stilled when she saw a pile of rubble, red and white peaking out from it and a waterfall of black hair. She tried not to vomit. She turned away and her heart seemed to stop at what then laid before her.

"Serenity!" the word tore from her throat painfully as she staggered towards her fallen Princess and her Prince. She felt it then, a small flicker and she rushed forward messily. She fell before her Princess and dulling cerulean eyes blinked open painfully towards her. "Sere…" Minet choked out as she took in the horror before her. Their hands were clutched together, their forms still as they laid upon one another. Five holes still flowed blood from each of their chests. What monster had done this? Endymion was gone. She tasted bile in her throat but she pushed it down as she looked away from her King to his bride clutching to his fallen frame. She moved to take Serenity from him, to get her to a healer when her Princess' eyes caught hers.

 _Do not make me leave him…_

Her words echoed in Minet's mind and they sounded hallow and broken. She was bleeding out…

"Sere, you are dying… let me save you," Minet wept, shaking her head painfully as she held onto her Princess. No other words were coming to her mind as she knew Serenity did not have the strength left. A sob tore through her and her head fell. Her gaze fell to Endymion's sword and she looked up painfully at her beloved friend and cousin. "Shall I let you be with him forever?" Minet asked painfully and Serenity's lungs grasped onto a shallow painful breath, her gaze never leaving her warriors. The sword scraped the ground as she pulled it from Endymion's side. It was heavy. Not out of her strength but the biggest burden she had ever touched with the duty it was about to perform. Without preamble she shoved it into Serenity's heart ending her suffering. She yanked it back quickly and was rewarded with a loving glance from Serenity before her eyes closed forever.

She fell helplessly to her knees before them as the weapon clattered out of her hands. Why had she not been here to protect them? She let out an anguished scream, her voice roaring into the sky her pain. She fell silent, tears trickling down her face and she wanted to touch them. To hold her cousin's hand once more but she couldn't bare to take her hand from her loves.

"They would have wanted it that way," his voice sent a chill down her spine and her face scrunched in anger as his footfalls approached. "Don't you think?" he inquired and she remained silent.

Slowly she reached a hand around her head and pulled her long blonde hair away form her neck, exposing it. Her failure stung deeply into her. Earth had fallen. One by one each planet was being destroyed by darkness. Her warriors… her sisters were killed mercilessly at the hands of their lovers. The lovers she had allowed them to have. And her Princess… her blood… she had killed her herself to end her suffering. To save her from a life without her beloved. A life they should have lived forever but did not because she had not been there to protect them.

She heard him unsheathe his sword, his presence strong behind her and she closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate. She deserved worse. His sword rose high, a sick pleasure forming on his lips as he brought it down towards her neck.

"I love you Kunzite," she whispered quietly and than everything vanished.

* * *

...


End file.
